The Princess' Choker
by RisingValkyrie
Summary: The moment Weiss learned of Winter's arrival in Vale she hadn't been able to stop herself rushing to visit her sister. They had a complicated relationship, one that many would view as distant, and few would be able to understand. All those people saw her as Weiss Schnee: heiress, celebrity, huntress. Winter saw her differently. Winter saw her for who she really was.
1. Chapter 1

Weiss appraised her appearance in the camera on her scroll. A spotless white jacket, blemish free skin, alabaster hair held in place by a shining tiara, not a single strand out of place. No one would have been able to find fault with her appearance. So why was she so nervous?

She smiled at the camera. Broad, teeth showing, dimples in her cheeks. A smile that could be found on red carpets around the world. An ideal smile that almost all aspired to. She knew it was perfect without needing to look at it; she'd been forced to spend hours and hours practicing in front of a mirror. It found its way onto her face whenever she became aware she was before a camera lens. It was second nature these days, her etiquette tutors would have been proud of her. It didn't matter to them that it was so fake.

That was the problem with her upbringing. Even a simple smile couldn't be reserved for times when she was actually happy. No, it was simply another tool to show the world the façade that they expected. She was Schnee. She had far too much money to be miserable, to be lonely, to cry herself to sleep at night. Before Beacon she had almost nothing. Nothing that actually mattered at any rate. Friends, companionship, even freedom. All simple things that even the poorest commoner could possess, but not her. Growing up in a lonely mansion the closest she'd had to _friends_ had been her grizzled old butler. Well, that wasn't entirely true…

Weiss blew out her cheeks and let her lips relax. Her perfect smile just wouldn't do. It would be seen through in an instant. She tried to recall the expression that arose of its own accord when she was around her team. When she wasn't an heiress, just a student. When there weren't a dozen cameras focussed on capturing her every movement. When she was just sitting on her bed with a textbook on her lap listening to her teammates, her friends, joke with each. That smile wasn't as broad, it only showed a hint of white, but it was real. The eyes always revealed the truth.

Her attempted recreation wasn't quite perfect, but it would have to do. She returned her scroll to her clutch bag and raised her finger to the intercom. An inch from the buzzer Weiss paused, her pulse racing. As soon as she pressed it there would be no going back, no chance to put this off until later. She smoothed her jacket down, ridding the material of wrinkles that were barely visible. Before she had a chance to think she buzzed the intercom.

In that exact moment her nerves and trepidation almost got the better of her, she almost gave in to them and bolted. She'd even taken a backwards step when a perfectly clear voice came from the speakers.

"Hello?" Weiss' heart fluttered. The subtle timbre of her sister's voice was entirely unmistakable.

"He…" Weiss coughed in a most undignified manner, heat flowing to her cheeks. "Hi Winter it's me."

"Weiss? What are you doing here?"

"I heard you'd arrived in Vale and wanted to pay you a visit. I hope that's…"

Weiss cut trailed off as the door clicked and swung open. Winter was as perfect as ever. Even when she'd likely been expecting to enjoy a relaxing afternoon by herself she dressed to the height of fashion. A tight skirt that ended just above the knee, a figure hugging blouse, a sapphire necklace to add just a splash of colour to their hereditary white. The only disappointing feature of Winter's wardrobe that Weiss could find was her heels, or the lack of them.

Even when her sister was barefoot Weiss had to look up to meet her eyes. That had annoyed her growing up. It had been bad enough that Winter was three years older, but thanks to their family doctor and their yearly medicals Winter had had hard evidence to prove that she'd always been the taller one. Weiss might have flatly refused to admit her lack of stature to anyone, even Ruby, but it just felt right to have to look up at her sister.

Despite her glittering eyes the rest of Winter's expression was unreadable. Faced with that, Weiss fell back on propriety. She twitched her skirts in a slight curtsey ̶ ̶ an appropriate way to show respect to an elder sibling. "Good afternoon Winter."

Winter barely nodded her head in reply. "Good afternoon Weiss. Speaking of which shouldn't you be in lessons?"

Weiss' stomach churned. There was nothing in Winter's greeting to suggest that this was the first time in almost five months that they'd had the opportunity to see each other. No happiness, no joy, just a stern request to know the circumstances that had brought her here. Sure, they had never been a hugging family, not like Ruby and Yang, but after everything they'd been through together she'd expected more than this. At least a smile. Weiss wished she'd never bothered to make the journey into downtown Vale, nor got so excited over the prospect of surprising her sister.

With a conscious effort she hid her growing disappointment and sorrow. "Professor Goodwitch excused me. She's confident that I have sufficient knowledge of her course to teach it if so required." She tried not to make it sound like a boast even if she'd almost glowed with pride when the professor had asked her to stay behind after her fourth lecture ̶ ̶ boasting was yet another commonality that was unfit for someone of her bloodline.

The first year of Dust Theory was basic in the extreme to someone who had been brought up surrounded by Dust. Permission to avoid the tedious monotony of classifications and equations was a boon, and one she'd previously made good use of in the library. The knowledge of Winter's arrival had forced her to delay her study session, but now she could recognise she'd wasted it instead.

"Well I suppose you should come in." Winter stood aside and gave Weiss a glimpse of her apartment. She'd never actually been here before, but she knew what to expect.

Just like fashion Winter was gifted with exquisite taste when it came to décor. The living area was open plan, rectangular modern furniture, all snow white naturally, laid out in front of the fireplace and hidden television. The entire wall of the room was taken up by a floor to ceiling window that revealed the crystal blue water of the sea far below.

"Sit." There was still a stern edge to Winter's voice as she directed Weiss to one of the sofas. "Coffee?"

"Yes please," Weiss smoothed her skirt under her as she did as instructed. The cushions were as uncomfortable as they were fashionable. She was sure many would have expected someone as rich as Winter to order coffee rather than lower herself to such a base labour. It was an expectation that Weiss suffered from herself. Even her friends at Beacon were unable to understand just what it was like to have grown up in a mansion surrounded by servants. Every whim of hers had been catered for, it was actually liberating now that she had to do her own chores. Winter was the only person she knew who understood that as well.

"It's kopi luwak," Winter said placing a steaming mug on the coaster. Weiss nodded, she hadn't expected anything but the best. Winter took the seat at the far end of the sofa. Framed by the backdrop of the sun and the ocean Winter was stunningly beautiful. Weiss knew most people envied her looks, but she couldn't hold a candle to Winter. Everything about her appeared as it had been ordered from a magazine, her smooth skin, her plump lips, her piercing cerulean eyes. In all honesty Weiss had always held her sister as the template of what real beauty really was.

Winter peered at Weiss over her mug. "I was going to wait until the weekend, but I suppose we should get down to business. While I'm here father instructed me to assess your progress at Beacon. I had a look over your first semester report on my flight. Though your academic record is acceptable," Weiss forced herself not to show any dissent behind her mask. _Acceptable,_ her grades were close to perfect, "your practical marks are less so."

With deliberate care Weiss sipped her coffee, the smooth blend failing to pleasure her. It was always unfair. As a Schnee it was simply impossible to reach the lowest standard her father required. Winter had been through it all now she was treating her the same way. For a moment Weiss considered protesting ̶ ̶ her classmates included a four time winner of a regional tournament, and it had just been poor luck she'd been drawn up against Pyrrha in the first round of their assessment ̶ ̶ but then she realised the futility of it. A Schnee did not lower themselves to excuses. She was forced to bear her sister's disapproving stare in silence.

"Father is not pleased, and by extension, I am not pleased. We came to the consensus that you need to be _disciplined_." Winter had wrapped her tongue around the word leaving it hanging in the air, and a shiver ran down Weiss' spine. Her sister's gaze reminded her of a Beowolf deciding just how to eat a hapless rabbit it had stumbled across.

"You undoubtedly have already noticed that father has decided to slash your allowance."

This time Weiss couldn't hold her tongue. "That was you?" The embarrassment at the food stand had been some of the worst she'd ever experienced. She was a Schnee who'd been forced to rely on her friend's largess.

"Father," Winter corrected, "but I agreed with the course of action. We're not cutting you off entirely, but perhaps a certain lack of luxury will provide you sufficient motivation to improve. The tournament will allow us to access your progress." Winter noticed the tightness around Weiss' eyes. "Do you think the punishment unfair?"

So many times Weiss had longed to cry out 'Yes, it's not fair,' when subjected to Winter's discipline. She hardly ever managed it though; under Winter's gaze she just felt like she deserved whatever her sister decided to subject her to.

"No sister." Weiss looked down her lap. The tone of her reply caused Winter to smirk.

"Good. Both myself and father will be assessing your fights." Weiss looked up in time to see Winter's expression change as if a switch had been flicked. Warmth flooded into her features. "Now we've got the unpleasantness out the way, can we start again? How have you been? We can't have seen each other in what? Five months?"

"Closer to six." Winter picked up on the hint of rebuke in her sister's voice.

"I'm sorry." Winter reached forward and took Weiss' hand. "I know I said I'd visit earlier, but it's just been one thing after another. You know how it is. The White Fang, father, the company. I've barely been able to get away. You're not mad at me are you?" Winter's eyes narrowed with genuine worry.

It only took a second for Weiss to buckle under her sister's gaze. She had been mad when Winter had cancelled her visits, sometimes at the shortest notice, but now, sitting on the same sofa, with Winter's thumb drawing circles on the back of her hand, any anger or frustration melted away.

Weiss shook her head. Growing up surrounded by servants and a distant father Winter had been her only friend. It hadn't been what most would call a normal friendship. In some ways Winter had been stricter than her tutors, but only so Weiss had to push herself and live up to Winter's ideals, and when she did need help with assignment or project Winter had always found the time for her. Winter had given her so much, taught her so much, she couldn't hold such a small grudge.

"Well look on the bright side, General Ironwood and father have agreed that I should remain in the city over the duration of the tournament. We'll have plenty of time to catch up and we can start now if you really have nowhere to be. What's life at Beacon like?"

The next hour passed quickly. Winter knew all the right questions to ask to keep her talking and unlike the times when she'd had to report to her father in flat monotone Winter genuinely cared about the answers, not just how they would affect the family. So much time passed that they were interrupted by the buzzing of Weiss' scroll. Winter politely waited for Weiss to reply to the text before speaking.

"Was that one of your friends?"

"Uhh… yeah, Ruby. She was wondering where I was."

"So I suppose you'll need to be getting back soon." Even if it was still only late afternoon Winter had resigned herself to their reunion being cut short.

"Actually, I told her not to expect me till late. I… I was hoping we could go out for a meal, or maybe you could cook something for me?" Weiss tried to make the second option sound like an afterthought. The food at Beacon was good sure, but it would never manage to compare with a meal cooked by her sister.

Winter set her refilled mug down on the table. "Did you just invite yourself over to dinner? And then make me do all the work?"

Weiss blushed. "Sort of… but I'll help you cook. It'll be fun."

"Fine. If you really have excused yourself for the rest of the day it would be bad manners to turn you away. But first can I ask you a question? And I promise I won't judge you or tell father. I just want to know. Is there anyone special at Beacon?"

Weiss' heart skipped a beat, there was no doubt in her mind just what Winter meant by special, and she could only think of one reason why Winter would ask that particular question. "No. I mean, some people have asked, but I've always said no."

"Are you interested in finding someone?"

Was she? She didn't think so. Even the idea felt disloyal, and she doubted that anyone would have come even close to comparing anyway. "No." Her answer was succinct and Winter appraised her.

"For what it's worth I appove. You're here to learn, not create distractions. Speaking of which I need to use the bathroom. If you'll excuse me."

Winter rose and Weiss watched her walk away. Many people told her she was graceful, Ruby especially, but deep down she knew she wasn't close to Winter. She just seemed to glide over the floor rather than walk. She never walked anyway, not with how her hips swung with every step, drawing the eye to what was hidden beneath the tight skirt. Weiss dragged her entranced gaze away and stared out at the ocean.

She jumped when Winter reappeared at the edge of her vision. Winter bade her to stand before taking her hands once more. For the first time she seemed unsure of herself. "I've left you a present on my bed. I… I know it's been a long time and we've both changed. If you want you can throw it away and we'll never speak of it again. I promise. Just… I have to know." With that she let Weiss' hands fall from her grasp and turned to the window.

Weiss stared at her back, her stomach fluttering more than ever. It was rare that Winter ever had a lack of confidence, but here her vulnerability was obvious. This was important to Winter, and as such it was important to Weiss as well. With mounting trepidation she entered Winter's bedroom.

It was huge, four times the size of the dormitories at Beacon, and the centrepiece was the enormous bed draped in spotless white sheets, but it was what was sitting on top of the quilt that caught Weiss attention.

Her throat tightened. Was this what she'd wanted? Why she'd spent months waiting for Winter to visit? Why she'd practically ran here the moment she knew her sister was in Vale? It shouldn't have been. It was wrong. She knew that. It was so wrong. It should have made her feel sick, not made her queasy with excitement and anticipation.

The pad of her thumb glided over Winter's present. It was new, entirely unblemished by wear, but the smell of the leather drew up so many of her memories. They were good ones, great ones even. Ones were she'd learned so much about what made her, her.

It wasn't surprising that Winter hadn't skimped on the cost. The leather was backed by the softest velvet, again in white. Weiss rubbed it along her arm sending lightning through her nerves. The sensation was intense enough that her knees quivered. It might have been wrong, but it would have been a lie to say she hadn't missed this.

Thick as it was the leather was pliable. With trembling fingers she began to undo the buckle. The first time they'd done this it had been innocent enough, just a childish game with a length of red ribbon. That afternoon had been fun, but she doubted either of them would have guessed just what it would lead to.

Depravity of the highest order. Activities that could never see the light of day. Activities that would see them disgraced and disowned, maybe even arrested. Activities that all but the most morally corrupt would vomit to learn of.

It was so wrong and Winter's present was the physical representation of it. Weiss tightened her grip around the leather. She wanted more than anything to be able to do as Winter had suggested, to throw it away. It would be the wisest course of action. It would only take single mistake to ruin them both in a way that they would never manage to recover from and even in the deepest, darkest forests of Vale they wouldn't be able to hide from the shame. She'd be expelled from Beacon, her friends wouldn't detest her, and Winter would be cast out from the Atlesian military.

Weiss got as far as the bin. She longed to put this part of her life behind her, but she just couldn't do it. It might have been wrong, disgusting, depraved, but it was a part of her. She couldn't deny what they'd done, nor her body's reaction to it.

Weiss flattened the circlet of leather, the material creaking in a way that made shiver. In many ways it was her safe word, at least when her hands were free. Without it on she was one of the heiresses to the Schnee Dust Company, a celebrity that many envied, a member of team RWBY, and a student at Beacon. With it on… she was none of that. With it on, her existence shrunk to one singular identity.

She was Winter's princess. Knowing that there would be no going back Weiss took a deep breath and buckled the white leather collar around her neck.

* * *

 _First story so be kind. I saw this idea on reddit and thought that I'd try my hand at writing. I'm not entirely sure how it turned out, should I continue?_


	2. Chapter 2

When most people thought of this they thought of it wrong. They thought that the moment a collar adorned her neck she would be a different person, or maybe not even a person. Just a play thing, an object. In reality it didn't work like that. She didn't instantly become more subservient, she didn't lose her strength of will. Instead it was more like accepting the rules of a game. The collar represented an ideal and while still within her comfort zone she would do her best to live up it.

Still, the brush of the fur and leather on her skin, and the jangling of the metal buckles and rings which accompanied her every movement, were a constant reminder of her role. She might not instantly have become a slave, but she did feel more inclined to obey.

Obey her sister. The first time Winter had kissed her she'd thought it was a game, and it probably had been. They'd been close before Winter had to leave the for school. Growing up in a mansion Winter had been her only friend, the only person she could talk to, and the only person she could play with.

Gradually that _play_ had to led to more. A hug here, a kiss on the cheek there, and then while locked in one of their rooms… It wouldn't have been right to say that Winter had abused her in any way. She'd wanted it just as much. She loved Winter, she loved spending time with her, talking to her, holding her.

It was wrong. She knew that. The rest of team RWBY would ostracise her if they ever found out. She'd never be able to show her face again. All because the person she loved shared her genes. She understood the risk of mutations and the logical reasons why incestuous relationships were reviled, but she and Winter couldn't have children. From that standpoint they were in the clear.

Just not socially. She'd long come to terms with never being able to admit who she loved in public. The _who_ would have been bad enough, and that was discounting just what form their relationship took. No one would understand why someone like her chose to put on a collar, obey orders, suffer for Winter's enjoyment. They would just think her a sick freak twice over.

It didn't matter though. None of it matter. All she cared about was that Winter was in Vale and even after their long separation she still felt the same. With a body that trembled with eagerness Weiss walked back into the living room. If she'd ever had any doubt to the strength of her sister's feelings towards her the look of relief and desire on Winter's face as she took in the white collar on her neck was enough to dissipate them. Winter wanted her.

Her sister walked to her, but not in the sultry manner she adopted when they were in the midst of their games, instead she moved and spoke normally. "Weiss… I love you."

"I love you too." It was so easy to reply to those words. She didn't feel embarrassed or ashamed. All that filled her was a sense of utter completion.

"And this," Winter raised her hands to the collar. She slid a slender finger beneath it and checked it wasn't too tight. Weiss had to supress a shudder. Winter's hands always seemed to be colder than her own body, and coupled with her anticipation the sensation was close to overwhelming. "Can you still remember the safe words?"

Weiss nodded. Winter had been the one who insisted having them and they'd kept them simple. "Red, yellow."

"Good. Anything else?"

Weiss shook her head knowing what was coming. After this Winter would stop being her sister.

"Ok then Princess, follow," Winter barked. Weiss didn't have much of choice but to obey. Not with how Winter's finger was hooked in the ring she sometimes attached a lead to. Weiss had to shuffle her feet quickly to avoid tripping.

Winter dragged her over to the centre of the carpet in front of the fireplace. She was perhaps being a little rougher than usual, but no doubt she'd missed this just as much. Leaving her standing there Winter sat back on the sofas, crossing her legs, and from the smirk knowing full well how it caused her skirt to ride up. Weiss had to look; Winter had legs to kill for.

"Strip."

"What?" Weiss glanced at the floor to ceiling windows.

Winter smiled cruelly. "You're not embarrassed are you?" The red tingeing Weiss' cheeks was answer enough. She'd never been much of an exhibitionist, and despite the logical part of her mind telling her the only way anyone would be able to see her was to be out in a boat with a telescope and somehow overcome the glare of the sun on the window, she couldn't help but feel exposed.

It was just a shame that Winter often enjoyed humiliating her. "Strip. Now!"

Weiss could have argued ̶ ̶ in character or out of it ̶ ̶ Winter would never force her to do something she didn't want to, but Winter always tried to make her stretch her boundaries, help her accomplish a little bit more each time. Weiss bit her lip, but she complied.

"Slowly."

Weiss didn't quite know how to do that. She supposed it was something learned through repeated practice, or by watching the professionals as Yang had suggested on one of their trips to town. Weiss knew she'd only done it for the shock factor, but still… they'd been in public.

In what she hoped was a sensual manner Weiss started to unbutton her coat, attempting to recall some of the videos she'd watched online. Her efforts at being sensual must have been acceptable as Winter didn't stop her, instead letting her gaze run up and down her Weiss' body.

Even under orders she couldn't quite bring herself to mistreat her clothes and rather than toss them to the floor she folded them neatly. Her boots followed, and she sank her stockinged toes into the thick carpet.

"I'm waiting."

Weiss fumbled with the buttons of her blouse under the intensity of Winter's stare. Inch by inch a sliver of pale torso was exposed. She always had the hope that something like this would happen on her visit and consequently her white bra was trimmed with strategically placed lace, hinting at what lay beneath.

With her blouse off some of her poise faded. She'd always been self-conscious about her breasts, or rather the lack of them. Though Winter had always insisted she was perfect as she was, time spent around Yang and her gentle teasing had bruised her confidence. She just wished they'd grow a little more, but like the rest of her they seemed intent on maintaining their current proportions.

Her skirt came next, it might have cost as much as most spent on their rent in a month, but at the end of the day it was just cloth and it pooled at her feet as any garment would. Clad only in her underwear and pale thigh-high stockings Weiss paused.

"I didn't stay you could stop."

For a moment Weiss' embarrassment at the show she was being forced to put on turned to anger. It was unfair; she was almost nude while Winter remained fully clothed. She knew their relationship wasn't one of equals, but still… after so much time she longed to see Winter's body herself.

"Is there a problem here Princess?" Winter dragged her tongue around the pet name the same way she always did. It robbed the word of its noble connotations and made it a mockery of itself.

Swallowing the snappy remark she dared not utter Weiss shook her head. Ultimately she was at Winter's mercy, or lack of it in this case.

To buy herself a little more time Weiss pointed her toe and slowly began to roll her stocking down her leg. Little by little she exposed more of herself. Her own legs didn't have the healthy plumpness that Winter's did. Like the rest of her they were thin, lean, and just beneath the surface muscles rippled. With her stockings off and knowing she didn't have many options left her hands went to the clasp of her bra.

Covering herself she let the straps slide down her arms, before tossing her bra away. The embarrassment at the situation might have been acute, but as usual Winter almost knew her better than she knew herself. Her aroused nipples pressed solidly against the inside of her forearm.

Pushing her luck Weiss teased Winter, revealing just enough of her breasts to make Winter's imagination run wild. She could practically see her salivating and the instant before an order was about to be given she dropped her arms to her sides. Winter drank in the view. Weiss' breasts might not have been large, but they were entirely unblemished; a smooth expanse of milk-white flesh only interrupted by the rose buds at their centres.

Now topless and having the very real vision of what her body was doing to Winter, Weiss' reservations disappeared. Winter wanted this as much as she did, and ultimately this was how they expressed their very unique relationship. Winter dominated and she obeyed.

Turning around she hooked a pair of fingers in knickers and slid them over her hips. Bending just slightly she knew that the muscles of her in the cheeks of her ass would be tense and pert. She might not have much of a chest, but her rigorous exercise routine made sure she rivalled Yang in that department. With her toe Weiss flicked them onto the pile of the rest of her clothes.

Entirely bared apart from the collar and her tiara she faced Winter again. Her sister's eyes were practically on stalks. It had been far too long since they'd done this. Winter rose and stalked towards her.

Weiss guessed what was coming. She stood there, her arms limp at her sides and feet shoulder width apart, eyes lowered to the floor, and allowed herself to be examined. Winter was oddly dispassionate as she walked around her and it only turned her on more.

Ever since Winter had introduced her to this life her fantasies had grown in symbiosis with it. She'd always enjoyed playing the part a slave and with a collar around her neck couldn't help but wonder again what it would be like to be one permanently.

Captured by the White Fang who wanted a ransom, they'd send a message to her father only he'd refuse to negotiate in any way. She'd spend weeks chained in a dark dungeon being fed disgusting gruel, only for her abductors to decide to cut their losses and sell the precious Schnee heiress to the highest bidder.

She'd be marched out onto a lit podium, the audience hidden by the glare ̶ ̶ maybe even containing people she knew. She'd be forced to strip under threat of a dire punishment. Naked and vulnerable she'd stand there while cameras flashed and the prospective buyers examined her just as Winter was doing now. Then the bidding would start, it would rise quickly, all attendees eager to purchase someone of her bloodline, before plateauing at a fabulous price. With the falling of the hammer, the reality of the situation would strike home. She'd panic and her arms would be cruelly pulled behind her and bound, a dark bag tightened over her head, and a lead attached to her collar. Blind and stumbling she'd be led away to the sound of jeering, unknown hands groping the girl who had once been the Schnee heir and was now nothing more than an object to be used and discarded as her owner desired.

It was a dream that she'd had more than once while at Beacon and it had never failed to cause her to wake hot and sweating with an urge that simply couldn't be relieved in a cramped dormitory. She wasn't stupid though. She knew it was a fantasy. While the dream might have been pleasant, the reality would be anything but. Still, if she told Winter maybe she could work out a way to indulge it even slightly.

As it was the fantasy only existed in her imagination and as Winter observed her naked form from every angle Weiss let it run wild. For a moment at least she was on that podium and the trace of Winter's hand over her subtly defined abs caused her to shiver. If she ever found herself in that situation Winter would buy her; she was the only person who could afford it. What she'd do with her purchase afterwards was anyone's guess.

Winter noticed the reaction to the touch. She let her flingers glide lower over the immaculately waxed mound and paused just before the point Weiss longed her to touch.

"Someone's excited aren't they?"

"Yes mistress." Winter had never minded her talking. If she wanted her silent she would have ordered her, or just gagged her.

"Hmmmm." The touch on her clit that she'd been longing for months almost caused her to lose control right there. The sensation shot through her nerves like lightning. Winter circled the bud a few more times and just as Weiss trembled right on the edge she removed her finger with a cruel laugh. "Not yet."

Weiss resisted the urge to do something entirely unbefitting to someone of her breeding and swear. Her sister had always been exceptional at reading her, she could count on one hand the number of times Winter had accidentally given her an orgasm. Of course afterwards she'd had to be punished for disobeying. Her body belonged to Winter, and so did its pleasure.

"I see you've stayed healthy, but have you stayed fit?" Winter squeezed Weiss' bicep, testing the resistance in the muscle.

"Of course." Her reply was perhaps snappier than it should have been given her current situation, but the question was insulting. Of course she'd stayed fit; she worked out every day outside of class.

"Let's see shall we. At Atlas we were always of the opinion that Beacon made hunters soft. You can never replace discipline. Drop and give me fifty." Winter's tone changed to that of drill sergeant's.

"Wh ̶ ̶ "

The military wasn't affable people questioning orders and neither was Winter. With a twist she swept Weiss' legs out from under her and Weiss only just managed to catch herself. Her instinctive reaction to the attack had been to raise her Aura, but she lowered it again. Not only was it not necessary ̶ ̶ Winter would never truly hurt her ̶ ̶ but also it wouldn't be much help. Her sister was a fully trained huntress and in a fight would be able to overwhelm her.

"Fifty now!"

Weiss sorted out her feet and started to do as instructed. The first ten were easy enough, but it was only then that she realised Winter hadn't been counting.

"What on Remnant are they teaching you here? You call that a push-up? Do them properly. Get your elbows in and your ass down." Winter reiterated her point by placing her toes on Weiss' buttock and pushing it in line with the rest of her body. "Now try again."

This time the first ten weren't easy. There was a small but significant difference between the push-ups that were accepted at Beacon and those that were required in the Atlesian military. With her elbows tucked right into her sides her lack of raw strength began to tell. She only made it to twenty two before her trembling arms gave way.

"Pathetic. Up and give me fifty jumping jacks. You don't deserve any rest."

For the next half an hour or more Winter pushed her through a punishing exercise routine that put lies to her self-belief that she was fit. Winter isolated her weakest muscle groups and worked them relentlessly. It hadn't been long before her entire body had been covered in a glistening sheen, not that it earned her any respite.

Her performance wasn't helped by the unique circumstances the session was taking place in. Exercising while nude was a… novel experience. Weiss was never quite able to forget that she wasn't wearing anything. It was her arousal as much as the exertion that left her cheeks red. Where she could Winter made good use of her nakedness.

Weiss' push-ups had to be low enough that her sensitive nipples came into contact with Winter's teasing fingers on the carpet. Her squats low enough that she brushed Winter's toes with every repetition; just hoping the next touch would be enough to relieve her pent-up frustration. And whenever encouragement was needed Winter would give her firm slap on her ass or breasts. The hits were starting to add up.

"I suppose that's enough." With relief Weiss allowed herself to collapse from her planked position and just lay against the carpet, her body hurting too much to move. Every part of her ached. "I should probably have a word with Ozpin, but… you're in pretty good shape."

With her cheek resting on the soft carpet Weiss' mouth grew into a broad smile. She positively glowed. There was nothing quite like getting praise from her sister.

"Here." With a care that made a lie of her harsh persona in the last hour Winter helped her into a sitting positon and placed an ice-cool glass into her hands. Weiss gulped down the juice, the blend of fruits relieving her parched throat.

Winter waited for her to finish. "Are you ok?"

Just from the tone of the question Weiss knew that Winter didn't want her to answer in character. "Yeah." The workout had left her fatigued definitely, but they'd never done anything like that before. It had been new and exciting, and she'd enjoyed herself immensely.

"Good." Winter grasped Weiss' collar and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Weiss closed her eyes as let herself be enveloped by the sensation. She'd never kissed anyone apart from Winter. She didn't know how Winter compared to others, but she had a pretty good idea. It might have been because she loved her, or maybe just because Winter was that good, but whenever their lips met it was all she could do to remember how to breathe.

Winter's tongue lingered on her lips, tasting the fruit juice and causing her nerves to tingle. The moment the tongue pressed more forcibly Weiss opened her mouth. In their kisses, like much of their relationship, Winter was the one who dominated. Weiss only put up a fleeting resistance to the invader. It was the best she could manage. The intensity of need to be one with the person she loved was almost unbearable. She lost track of time as Winter's tongue rediscovered every feature of the mouth it had once known so well.

Winter broke the kiss and unthinkingly Weiss tried to follow the source of such pleasure. Winter only laughed at the desperation. "Come on."

With her hand still firmly on the collar she led Weiss into her bedroom and pushed her towards the bed. The back of Weiss' calves hit the mattress and she sprawled backwards onto it. Kneeling Winter prised Weiss' legs apart and slowly ran her fingernails across the sensitive flesh. Her fingers continued upwards, caressing, searching, over moist folds until Winter found her sister's clit. The alternating taps, circular swipes, and tormenting compressions drove Weiss to the edge of reason and she cried out at the unfairness of it all.

Still teasing with her fingers Winter moved in, her head inches from Weiss' centre. She guided one of Weiss' smooth pale legs over her shoulder and drew a line skywards with her tongue along Weiss' opening. Weiss convulsed, her hands digging into quilt attempting to keep herself in Remnant's gravity.

Winter set to work and she was never anything but meticulous. Her tongue was her tool and Weiss her canvas. She started slow with long licks, savouring the taste, all ending just before the bud that danced for attention. With every swipe her canvas shuddered below her; stilted gasps rushing into the air. Another stroke on the opposite labia, rougher, gauging the reaction and Weiss made no effort to hide just what she wanted. She let out her loudest cry and Winter peeked at her.

Weiss was flushed from her stomach upwards, it over erect nipples and deliciously magenta cheeks. Her breasts heaved as she tried to gasp in air though her euphoria. Her eyes were screwed shut. Her mouth hanging open in rapturous ecstasy. Winter stopped her lapping and instead burrowed her tongue into Weiss' opening, wiggling it about indelicately.

"Oh… Winter!"

Winter smirked and withdrew, wet flesh contracting in her absence. With a lack of grace she wiped her dripping chin with the back of her hand. "Yes?"

"Don't stop," Weiss gasped. It sounded suspiciously like an order, but Winter chose to ignore it for the moment.

This time her fingers joined her tongue. Just her middle finger to begin with, in and out of the puckering flesh, each time just a little bit deeper, the slippery walls of Weiss' centre distending, begging for more. Winter obliged. A second finger joined the first, and then a third. Each slow pump elicited a mewl from the girl above her. Her tongue circled Weiss' pubic mound with a touch so light it was more akin to a phantom sensation.

Weiss' legs clamped shut on Winter's ears, pinning the source of her exultation in place. Winter increased the frequency of her pumps. Each time searching for the singular place that would cause Weiss to implode. The pressure on Weiss' legs on her ears increased as Weiss neared the edge.

"Please may I cum!" Weiss cried out in desperation. Winter smiled. She'd thought Weiss would have forgotten her number one rule. For remembering she deserved a treat.

"You may."

Winter knew exactly how to give Weiss the release she so craved. She kept her three fingers plunging in and out while positing her other hand just over Weiss' pubic mound. In one swift motion she pinched Weiss' clit while sinking her teeth into the ivory skin of Weiss' thigh.

The sudden pain mixed indistinguishably with pleasure was too much. Weiss' orgasm hit, strong and instantly. Her entire body convulsed as she screamed out unintelligibly. Her channel grasped at Winter's fingers like mud would suck a booted foot. She fought through the contractions to extend Weiss' immeasurable high.

Weiss collapsed backwards, all her muscles going limp. Winter unclasped her jaw. Her teeth had left welts on Weiss' thigh ̶ ̶ a red impression that would soon disappear, but for the moment marked just who she belonged to.

Winter withdrew her sodden fingers and rubbed them together; spreading _Weiss_ over her hand, licking _her_ from between her fingers. She savoured the taste. Her sister was special, so special that no one but her could understand.

But she was also spent. She hadn't stirred from the position where she'd collapsed. Her eyes had rolled backwards in her head, and she panted rapidly. Winter lifted Weiss' legs from her shoulders. She'd always been talented at whatever she attempted, and, though nothing brought her more pleasure than pleasing her sister, she knew that it would take her quite some time to recover.

Winter unbuttoned her blouse that was sodden both with sweat and cum and tossed it to the floor, her skirt joined it a moment later. Her quilt was also drenched but that couldn't be helped at the moment. She placed an arm beneath Weiss' knees and another behind her shoulders and lifted her. It was only made difficult by the slickness of her glistening skin; Weiss barely weighed anything at all. Winter only walked a few steps before setting Weiss in the bed proper and climbing in after her.

She drew the quilt over them both. Weiss' eyes had regained some of their focus, but she stared unseeingly at the ceiling. Winter nibbled her ear. Weiss always looked beautiful to her, but she never failed to appear more so in moments like these. Weiss positively glowed and Winter knew it was all down to her.

With sure fingers she unbuckled Weiss' collar and removed it from her slender neck. No one would be able to understand the peculiarities of their relationship. Why two sisters sought to challenge the ingrained societal rules that had reigned for time immemorial? Or why they felt the need to play their games? But Winter didn't care. It only mattered that she and Weiss knew.

Winter threw the collar to the floor. Weiss stirred as Winter hugged her sister to her tightly, never wanting to let go.

"I love you," Winter whispered in her sister's ear, nuzzling her neck.

"I love you too," Weiss muttered moments before she drifted into an ecstasy-filled dream.

* * *

 _Author's Note: This was the first time I've written a smut scene so let me know how you found it and areas that could be improved on. This was a somewhat lighter chapter which focussed more on the psychological and realistic aspects of BDSM that are often missing from stories. I hope you enjoyed._


End file.
